Blood doesn't make you family
by Dreaming Helps People Believe
Summary: If you told her 10 years ago that her life would be like this, she would have called you crazy. Quinn/Santana, Brittany/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Kayla, Felicity, Joanne, Courtney and Miranda**

Santana smiled softly, it was a sunny day in New York, she had taken her daughter Allegra Paige Fabray-Lopez aka her mini-me to the park, she had also taken her son Jacob Alejandro Fabray-Lopez, her daughter looked like Santana with cream-tan skin, dark brown eyes and black hair, her son looked like Quinn with fair skin, hazel eyes and blonde hair. Allegra was 6 months older then Jacob, Allegra being 6 years old and Jacob being 5 and a half years old, Santana smiled politely at the three other women sitting on the park bench "Which ones yours?" One of them asked, the woman had red hair and piercing green eyes "Allegra and Jacob. Over on the swings." Santana said, Allegra waves at her from the swings.

"I'm Kayla, that's Felicity and Joanne."

"I'm Santana." She smiles, Allegra and Jacob run over to them, both kids wearing matching smiles, Jacob is taller then Allegra even though she's older of the two.

"Jacob doesn't look like you at all." Joanne said, Santana lifts Allegra and Jacob onto her lap. "He must take after her husband then." Kayla said, eyeing Santana's engagement ring and wedding ring, Santana snorts softly "I'm married, but I'm married to a woman, Jacob is biologically my wife's son." Santana said, Kayla screws her face up in disgust "Ew. That's a sin." Kayla remarks, hurrying to the playground and grabbing her son and running off, Santana looks at Joanne and Felicity expectantly, waiting for them to leave. They don't and Santana smiles.

* * *

Santana enters the house, Allegra and Jacob running inside "Mija, Mijo! No running!" Santana calls after them, sighing and locking the front door "Q?" Santana calls out "Yeah, San?" Quinn asks, her head peeking out of her office, Santana smiles and she makes her way to her wife's office "Hey, Babe." Santana said, kissing Quinn's lips. If you would have told Santana 10 years ago that she would be married to Quinn Fabray and have 2 children with her. She would have called you insane and probably thrown a slushie in your face, but now she's extremely happy.


	2. Chapter 2- Family

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Courtney and Miranda**

**_Quinn and Santana Fabray-Lopez_  
**

**Allegra Paige Fabray-Lopez, 6 years old, biologically Santana's**

**Jacob Alejandro Fabray-Lopez, 5 and a half years old, biologically Quinn's**

_**Brittany and Rachel Berry-Pierce**_

**Courtney Santana Berry-Pierce, 7 years old, biologically Rachel's**

**Miranda Quinn Berry-Pierce, 7 years old, biologically Rachel's**

**Emmaline Susan Berry-Pierce, 6 years old, biologically Brittany**

_**Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson**_

**Nicholas Josiah Hummel-Anderson, 9 years old**

**Caleb Alexander Hummel-Anderson, 6 years old**

**Elizabeth Ginnifer Hummel-Anderson, 3 years old**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Courtney, Emmaline, Nicholas, Caleb, Elizabeth and Miranda**

"Mommy?" Jacob asked, peeking into Quinn and Santana's master bedroom, Quinn was awake, staring at the evil red digital numbers on the alarm clock on her bedside table, the clock told her that it was 2:30 AM "Hey Jake. Come here, baby boy." Quinn yawns, glancing over at her sleeping wife of 7 years, they have been together for 9 years but married for 7 years. Jacob scrambled up on the bed and curls into Quinn "I had a nightmare." The little boy sniffs and Quinn knows what it's about: Quinn's father had gotten Social Services to come and take Allegra and Jacob away from Quinn and Santana for 2 weeks. "Oh, Baby Boy. Mami and I never, ever meant for that to happen." Quinn whispers softly, rocking Jacob.

Quinn wakes up to giggling of Santana, Jacob and Allegra downstairs in the kitchen, Quinn is glad it's Saturday as she makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen "MOMMY!" Jacob and Allegra say in unison, loudly "Inside voices, mi bebes!" Santana said, flipping the pancakes "Sorry, Mami." Jacob and Allegra say, smiling sweetly at Santana "Pancakes are done." Santana said softly, smiling.

* * *

Quinn grins as she opens the door to Rachel, Brittany and their three daughters Courtney, Miranda and Emmaline "Hey guys. Come on in." Quinn said, Allegra ran around the house in her Tinkerbell costume "AUNTIE BRITT! AUNTIE RACH!" Allegra yells, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4-The letter

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Courtney, Emmaline, Nicholas, Caleb, Elizabeth and Miranda**

Santana rifles through the mail "Bills, Bills, bills, bills, 10 year glee reunion. Wait what?" Santana opens the letter.

**Dear **

**Santana and Quinn Fabray-Lopez,**

**You are here by invited to the 10 year William McKinley High School Glee Club reuinon. You are aloud to bring 3 guests.**

**Place: William McKinley Choir Room**

**Time: 5:30-7:30**

**We hope to see you two there.**

**Sincerely,**

**William Schuester**

"Quinn!" Santana calls, putting the bills on the kitchen counter "Yeah, baby?" Quinn asks, coming out of her office "Look at this." Santana said, handing Quinn the letter "Glee reunion. I'm up for it." Quinn smiles softly, they lived in New York but Quinn always wanted to go back and visit.


	5. Chapter 5- Seeing people again

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Courtney, Emmaline, Nicholas, Caleb, Elizabeth and Miranda**

Santana sighed as she parked the car outside of William McKinley High School, Quinn got of the passenger side and helped Jacob and Allegra out of the car, Brittany and Rachel's car pulled up besides their car.

"Hey." Rachel greets them, knowing the other people in Glee Club besides Blaine and Kurt, who lived in New York would be shocked. "Hey Rae." Quinn smiles softly at her, Santana hugs Brittany before slipping her hand into Quinn's hand. Allegra, Jacob, Emmaline, Courtney and Miranda ran ahead of the four women.

Santana trails her fingers over the lockers as the four women make their way to the Choir Room, her other hand still clasped with Quinn's hand. Memories of her four years here washing over her "You alright, San?" Quinn asked softly, squeezing Santana's hand "Yeah." Santana smiled brightly, returning the hand squeeze.

"MAMI! Look it!" Allegra called spinning in front of the trophy case, her dress fanning out around her as she twirled "I see that Mija." Santana smiled, Allegra running over to them, smiling brightly and latching onto Quinn. "Hey Legs." Quinn said, lifting her wife's mini-me into her arms "Hi Mommy." Allegra said softly, her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck and Quinn shifting her to her hip "Wait, what?" Sam asked, his eyes bugging out of his head "This is Allegra Paige Fabray-Lopez, she's 6." Quinn smiles down at her daughter "Jacob Alejandro Fabray-Lopez, we do not hit people!" Santana snaps, watching Jacob slap Miranda, the girl's brown eyes tearing up "She hit me first Mami!" Jacob argues "She did not. If she did we would have heard you scream since you're such a baby." Allegra said, a scowl on her face, Rachel walked over and picked Miranda up, rubbing her back as the little girl cried "It hurts Mama." Miranda whimpered, glaring as best she could at Jacob "You're a meanie head Jacob!" Courtney and Emmaline growled at the boy, Emmaline in Brittany's arms and Courtney holding the hem of Brittany's dress "Emmaline Susan and Courtney Santana Berry-Pierce. You both know that your Mama and I don't like that word." Brittany said.

The glee club minus Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine were shocked "Wait, Brittany and Rachel are married and have three daughters together and Quinn and Santana are married and have a son and a daughter together?" Mercedes said, shocked "Yeah. Pretty much, Quinn and I have been married for 7 but we've been together for 9 years. Allegra is biologically my daughter, Jacob is biologically Quinn's son, Allegra and Jacob are six months apart, Jacob is 5 and a half. We live a little outside New York next door to Brittany and Rachel. Kurt, Blaine and their two sons and one daughter live 2 houses down from us." Santana said, her hand gripping Jacob's wrist. "Rachel and I have been married for 6 and a half years but we've been together 8 and a half years. Miranda and Courtney are both 7 years old, seeing as they are identical twins, they are biologically Rachel's daughters, Emmaline is 6 and she's biologically my daughter." Brittany said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I do not own Glee, I only own Allegra, Jacob, Courtney, Emmaline, Nicholas, Caleb, Elizabeth and Miranda**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! CHAPTER 7 WILL BE UP WITH 5 MORE REVIEWS**

"Night Mija, Night Mijo. I'll see you in the morning. Te amo, mi bebes." Santana said softly, tucking Jacob and Allegra into bed, they had gotten a two bed hotel room "Night Mami, Te amo." Jacob and Allegra say in unison, both falling asleep quickly, Santana smiles before climbing into bed with Quinn, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind "Te amo, mi amor." Santana smiles, kissing Quinn's shoulder softly, Santana was always the big spoon and Quinn was the little spoon, Quinn turned around in Santana's arms, facing her wife "Te amo, Santana." Quinn smiles before kissing Santana's lips sweetly before both women fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"What are your jobs?" Mercedes asked as Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine sat down in the Lima Bean "Blaine's a pediactric surgeon, Kurt's a fashion designer, I'm a lawyer, I specialize in LBGT rights. Quinn and Britts are dance instructors, B teaches the older girls and the few guys and the more advanced kids and Quinn teaches the younger kids and the ones that are slower at dance, things like that and Santana has a outreach center for battered and raped women." Rachel said softly, Mercedes smiled "You finally gave up on Broadway?" She asked softly, Rachel nodded "Yeah, I realized that I didn't fit in on Broadway. I felt more at home in a court room, defending people." Rachel said, holding Brittany's hand "Why an outreach center, Satan?" Mercedes asked "Uh, a month before I saw Quinn again, I was attacked and left for dead in an alley way, someone found me. Rach helped me start the center and I saw Quinn at one of Kurt's stores." Santana explained, Quinn squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Who's the dad of Jacob and Allegra?" Mercedes asked "Kurt is Jacob's dad but they call him 'Uncle Kurt', Puck is Allegra's dad but they call him 'Uncle Noah'" Quinn said "Allegra is a mini Santana, from what I've seen." Mercedes laughed softly "She's a baby badass." Quinn smiles.


End file.
